supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Robbie Shapiro
Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett) is one of Tori Vega, Jade West, Abigail, Ryan E., Chad D. and Mrs. Puff's friends at Hollywood Arts and he also hates Mr. Puff, Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen on Wipeout Canada. He speaks along with a puppet, Rex Powers, whom he and all others speak to as if it were an actual person. Robbie is a skilled ventriloquist.Robbie/Matt Bennett (Nickelodeon) He can almost always be seen with Rex. He is said to have Rex since he was little. Robbie personifies Rex, which leads to many an argument about Rex's true sentience. He constantly argues that Rex isn't a puppet or dummy when told otherwise. Robbie is closest to Rex, though Rex ridicules him often, and is shown to be affectionate towards him. Robbie is considered extremely nerdy, shy, and socially awkward, but a good, loyal, and honest friend to his friends. He as been mentioned to be a vegan. He is often mistaken for Andy Samberg, which he hates. He compliments people on their outfits, regardless of their gender. He is extremely insecure, and is shown to be afraid of those he considers more powerful than him. Robbie is often made fun of by Jade and is a constant topic of her jokes. He tends to become easily infatuated by any girl who gives him attention of any sort. Robbie has a great deal of trouble with women, relationships, or how to attract women. He does not seem to have a sense of privacy. His only relative who has ever been seen is his grandmother. When he was 7, he supposedly was forced to swallow his toy car by a girl, who some fans believe, was Jade. This leads to a stomach problem when he is 17, for which he has to undergo surgery. Robbie is also shown to have some musical talent in the episode "The Diddly-Bops" where he plays guitar, harmonica, and sings. He also makes frequent use of a "PearPad" (the series' version of an iPad) which often earns exasperated grunts from those around him when he uses it. In "Terror on Cupcake Street", Andre gets so fed up with Robbie's new PearPad app that he literally destroys it. In "Prom Wrecker" he asks Cat to be his date for the prom, but she turns him down, telling him she already had a date to the prom (Tug), but he does not believe her, calling her a "little fibber" (though it's revealed that she was actually telling the truth). He also has at least three cardboard cut-outs of Cat as seen in "Jade Gets Crushed". In the season 3 premiere "A Christmas Tori", Robbie is revealed to be Cat's Secret Santa and gets her a cotton candy cart to follow her around which Cat loved and gives him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. It is revealed that Robbie is allergic to Gluten. It is suggested he has multiple personality disorder. It is revealed that in "Breakfast Bunch", Robbie, along with Cat is a Vegan. In "Wok Star", it's revealed that he likes to use male cosmetics. Shapiro, Robbie Category:Males Category:Unlockables Category:ASBB Category:Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada